1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surveillance and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for detecting intrusions in an area on the ground.
2. Background
Devices, such as improvised explosive devices (IEDs), have been used in many different areas. These types of devices are typically placed in locations where traffic is expected. For example, these devices may be buried under the ground, on the road, along a path, or in other areas.
For example, if a device is buried under or along a road, the device is likely to be undetectable to vehicles and pedestrians travelling in these area. These types of devices may damage vehicles and their occupants and may injure pedestrians.
Personnel from around the world have developed procedures to render these devices safe and to dispose of them once the devices are found. Various techniques are present for detecting improvised explosive devices. For example, visual signs may be used to detect the presence of an improvised explosive device. For example, without limitation, recently overturned soil or sand by a road, an abandoned vehicle by the road, or other signs may be used to indicate that such a device may be present.
Surveillance of an area also may provide indications that unauthorized persons have placed an improvised explosive device in an area. This surveillance may be performed using a video camera system in the area, a satellite, or some other suitable monitoring system. Other systems include using canines, metal detectors, infrared detectors, and other suitable mechanisms.
Although many current techniques are present for detecting these types of devices, the current techniques may not provide as accurate detection as desired. In other cases, the techniques may be more manpower-intensive or costly than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.